umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
DJFM Industries Television
DJFM industries Television (DJFMITV), is the official state television broadcaster of the Democratic Commonwealth Union (DCU) micronation, and the sister broadcasting body to the much older state radio broadcaster Radio SMASH International. It also is the primary producer for the Welsh Community Broadcasting Federation (WCBF) (Formerly student TV Station Glam TV) - providing much of the technical expertise to the network and a dedicated skeleton crew to it until WCBF is able to support itself as a co-dependent entity. It is named after it's parent organisation DJFM Industries, an unconstituted community consultancy that pioneered many of the DCU Micronation's early attempts in unique social enterprise markets - especially micronational broadcasting solutions & early radio programming. Early History DJFMITV planned its service idea and captured footage in the early 2000s by verious methods that at the time did not mature until much later and with better access to equipment. In the meanwhile, presentation style and early on-screen logo cards and animations were produced. The early logo was a mix of the original DJFM Industries Logo and Italic text inside underlined rhomboid boxes, inspired by the 1980s British corporate TV idents. These idents were seldom seen at all outside of the development team, whom had no way to distribute the video signals or programs at the time (only VCD and VHS was available, which did not offer enough flexibility or convienience for mass distribution, nor of digitisation to edit). The First Broadcasts (via .WMV podcasts) From September 2003, with access to windows editing software and some very early digital cameras with primitive camcorder modes, the early DJFMITV launched it's first broadcasts via streamable windows media video (.wmv) format podcasts. This paved the way for the first casts it produced for Hereford Independent Student Media at Hereford Sixth Form College - the first of which was a physics water powered rocket demonstration. The lack of a dedicated long-term platform and other mediums to broadcast successfully - meant that DJFMITV didn't achieve much of an audience until Early 2007. Youtube & Google Video Launch When the new DJFM Industries logo came into being, so did the DJFMITV logo. It launched online via Youtube and Google Video platforms on February 2nd 2007, with the first programme being for Hereford Independent Student Television (HISR) What would later become the highest-viewed video of hte channel (though for some reason not monetisable without any explaination by youtube later on), was the founder's first major talk at the Child Voice Conference back in December 2004 at Worcester University - was remastered and aired onto DJFMITV's Youtube Channel: gaining alot of comments and attention. Disappointingly however, this was all one-sided and not much of the other content was paid attention to - never the less, DJFMITV Youtube Channel became a key place of experimentation on methods and productions for DJFMITV. 2007-2008: Early Sports Productions As the fi rst sports recordings, DJFMITV also recorded some of the early matches of the 'saturday league' Madley United Football Club on an ad-hoc basis, which made its way to a compiled DVD release for the coach of the club and the team to learn from their match style. Most of these consisted of home matches mainly between Madley United, Kingstone, and Orchid Wonderers U-25 Football Teams, the first recorded match being on a sunny 8th July 2007. With only one MiniDV camera (mostly without tripod and limited battery pack), a basic editing package and a bicycle to get to the recording site at the time: it was often very difficult to ensure that a full recording could be captured. A total of 5 DJFM-ITV Sports productions were made on this basis - these ceased with other difficulties faced the DCU and the equipment had to be pushed into service to help keep student TV station Glam TV running 60 miles away - putting further productions on indefinite hold - which was convienient due to Madley United running down in it's activities shortly after. DJFMITV as a programme producer for Glam TV (2007-2010) For the next 4 years, DJFMITV pioneered many approaches to production for Wales' first student TV station Glam TV (See main article: Welsh Community Broadcasting Federation (WCBF) ) - After 2010, programme production was sporadic. DJFMITV's return to pioneering ultra-local broadcasting Due to the economic crisis, for 10 years, DJFMITV's budget was practically nil. In 2018, after a brief reprieve and the demise of youtube and Glam TV/WCBF: major investment was made to DJFM Industries Broadcasting Division and the first transmission equipment for DJFMITV over-the-air services was aquired and tested with moderate success to provide both Analogue and Digital Transmission under the Wireless Telegraphy (Exemptions) Act 2006.